All You Need Is A Country Girl
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: Kichi decided to open a butcher's shop for everyone and hires an interesting group, a pale blue poleepkwa and a hippie! Its hard work owning a butchers shop, but the poleepkwa race gets introduced to a strange character. Future Xeno-love.


Ok folks, I am starting up doing this story because it was knocking in my head for a while. I love District 9 and wanted to dwell in the sci-fi. This will have alien loving eventually, I never really thought but like Xeno is kinda weird. Oh well, I like it. I have to thank Kuragari 1024 for allowing me to borrow some basic concepts from her wonderful story. I am following the time line as much as I can…sorta…but with all current technology because I like the current releases of things. Also, the character Paul (Christopher's friend) won't be dying in my story…because I hate killing minor characters that are interesting. This is the first chapter and may very well be re-done in the future if it needs a lot of work. I don't think it does, but I am the writer, not the reader, so my opinion is bias. Please enjoy.

_**Kichi's P.O.V.:**_

When I was a little girl I was living in a farming community in America, the type where everyone knew everyone. It was nice for me, you learn respect and understanding. Living in the small area though, you don't realize how horrible the world is, for all you are doing is farming day in and day out. I guess you can say it had me being sheltered. I did learn to appreciate the little things and to see that there is more to people then what you see, that everyone has a story of how they got here and a reason. It gives you a new respect on life.

Growing up on the farm I did a lot, my dad worked in the military and my mom owned the place. Most of the time it was just my mom, my sister, and me working on the farm. I had to help with it all, even the butchering. I know it may sound horrific for a 10 year old to be killing a cow, but in all honesty, we needed to for our living. We needed the meat, which was either dried, frozen, sold, etc. It was part of having a farm. We had a lot of animals on the farm, from goats and cows to pigs and sheep. I never had horses; they weren't the animal we were in the business for. Sadly I was bullied in school by some stupid boys, and for a while I let it happen. They bullied me and I believed their words, until I started thinking about what they were doing. Then I started speaking my mind and verbally holding my own. My sister is 6 years older than me so she tended to show me how to do each thing when I was old enough, my mom busy doing her own things on the farm. My parents did the most they could for giving me a childhood, but you end up finding happiness in small things with them. Like laughing over riding a pig once you wrestled it….and then falling off said pig. It was hard work, but we made it fun work.

When my sister was 18 she went to gain a business degree, by the time she was 21 she was 2nd in charge of Security International (AN: this is a made up name). My sis moved to Nigeria at the point where they were based out of, just after my 15th birthday. Two months after her departure is when my whole life changed. My parents died in a plane crash. My sister flew back and sold the farm and held the funerals. I was numb through it all. She took me with her, to stay in a posh apartment in Johannesburg. Living in the city was weird, even in the upper-class area. When I turned 18 I went and took business classes, also taking advantage of the Poleepkwa language course offered by the MNU for translators. I learned a lot about them, what I couldn't understand was what made people think they were idiots. They mastered long distance space travel…wouldn't that make them way more intelligent than humans? We were the ones that made them live in squalor. I don't know, I suppose people are just afraid of something new.

When I turned 20 I had finished my schooling and my sister helped me by making me a co-owner of a butcher shop, the much older gentlemen teaching me all I needed to know about butchering and owning the place. In the shop I had heard of a place called Styx, an in-between place between District 9 and the public, where people mingled with the aliens. It's where the poleepkwa went and sometimes worked and bought supplies and where humans went to buy cheap food or protest. By the time I was 25 I had built up a good chunk of money, as the business had come from a small little shop into a bustling store. The older gentlemen told me he was buy out my half if I wanted to move on. I decided to look around into making my own butchers shop then, the question was, where?

This is what had me standing outside of an empty shop in Styx with humans and Poleepkwa passing around me as I stood in front of it. I called the number on the sign and got a very old woman who said it was once her husbands. She told me to wait and she would be right down for me to look at it. I leaned against the window in front of the shop and looked around at the people rushing to and fro. It was my first chance to actually look at poleepkwa, and here at least more humans didn't seem to care they were there, though the freakish MNU soldiers seem to be helping with that, standing up on sentry towers. I got many strange looks from poleepkwa and human alike, just standing there.

I guess I should explain what they were actually seeing. I was 5'10" woman, though with my bright blue stiletto heels I was probably a little over 6 feet. I had on a black business suit, the skirt coming to my knees. The top was a jacket of a white t-shirt…though you couldn't see the sleeves on it. I am a skinny women, though have sculpted muscle slightly from moving and lifting things often. I didn't have a large chest, though it was large enough for me to never be mistaken for a man. My skin was a coppery tan from working in the sun often. My hair was odd with the contrast to my attire. I had electric blue hair that fell in a straight sheet to my shoulder. My hair was naturally strawberry blonde, but I just loved blue. I had a bright blue clutch in my hand, ready to make a purchase if I felt it was right. I smirked at how weird I must look to them, standing in what was like any other cities slums in a business suit with a crazy style. I also had a nose piercing and an eyebrow piercing, both just small diamonds on the ends.

I glanced at my clock; it was almost 15 minutes since the elderly woman spoke to me. I felt a tap on my arm and looked down. Before me stood a very elderly Japanese woman who couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall. The woman looked up at me, "Are you to woman I spoke to on the phone."

"Yes mam, my name is Kichi Maru." I said extending my hand. She shook it lightly.

"I am Mia Ken; let us go in so I can show you the place." The woman said and opened the store and let me in. I looked around casually as she gave me a tour. The front of the store was a nice display area, being mostly open until the counter, which went around in a horse-shoe to display tons of supplies. She had me walk into the next section behind the counter, which I got to through a flip up part of the counter in the middle of the display glass. I walked through and looked around more carefully, it had a large preparation area for me to be drying my meats and one wall was for spices and similar supplies for me to work with. There was a large wall for drying and jerky. The smaller pieces were meant to be put in the display cases and the sausages were meant to hang from the hooks in the area the customers were to be. She led me through another door which led to a large back room. The room had a spot to hang the meat when working with it, a part to slaughter the animal, a door to a large fridge/freezer, and a door in the back led to a large alleyway to bring animals in, it had many locks on it. I nodded my head in approval. While the place wasn't very wide (though it didn't need to be) it was very long. She led me back to the 'kitchen' area of the shop and up some stairs I noticed the first time around.

The stairs were slightly steep but the ceiling was high enough up that it wasn't a problem. It seemed the average ceiling height in the place was around 10 feet tall; it was like someone took a square and squished it. Upstairs was a lovely apartment with three bedrooms, one was even a master bedroom. I didn't know how this place once was but it seemed that it allowed them to be very well off. It was nice; the kitchen connected to the living room, a table could be placed in between the two for dining. The bathrooms were pretty large, having a shower/tub combo in the main that was pretty large and the master bathroom has a large tub with a nice shower separate from it. I really liked this place, who knew such a fine place could be in a slum…then I began thinking how expensive this place must be.

"It's really nice. How much are you asking for it?" I said, praying that it wasn't out of my range.

"Well…Considering the location…and it's been on the market for two years now…and it has way to many memories for me….I will ask 340,000 rand if you buy it outright." The woman said, looking up at me. I nodded my head in thought. I had slightly over 750,000 rand from my portion of the old store being bought and all that I had earned, since I had stayed living with my sister the entire time since she was barely home. I looked around, I would need furniture, I would need to replace the flooring and wallpaper in the entire place, outfit downstairs with new equipment, get stock, get employees, buy furniture…adding up the expenses I decided I could manage it. It was a really good deal really, it would just be a gamble, and if it didn't take off I was out a lot of money. It was a gamble I wanted to take.

"Deal, will you take a check?" I asked, the woman smiled broadly and nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes. Come, let us finalize the paperwork and celebrate over Sake." She said and led me to her home. By the time I left I had the deed in my hand and the bank had already pulled the money. I was happy. The next few weeks were setting things up. My old partner helped me get started, being on opposite ends of the city made it hard for him though, so he mostly just helped me set up suppliers. I ordered some strong furniture in case I had locals over and outfitted my home, one spare bedroom had nothing in it though, the other a spare just a basic bedroom for guests. I ordered security systems and all my new technology, for a butcher shop it was very futuristic looking actually…especially in the slums. Well, I liked to be weird, it made life interesting. I even went down and had the paperwork done so I could hire the local aliens. Before I knew it I was having movers take my clothes over and move my personal supplies in and set it up. I was much lower on money and I finally got the chance to see the completed shop. I walked down the street in bright blue stilettos again with a short white business top and black slacks, dressed up still since it was a Friday.

I could feel myself smile large as I looked up at the sign above the store; in bright blue neon it read "KICHI'S BUTCHER SHOP". It was completely outfitted; the only thing I needed to do was load the product in, not butchering anything to start with. In one of the front windows it had both open and closed neon signs, the closed lit up. I unlocked my door and walked in and walked through. It looked like a butcher shop of the future, everything stainless steel. The floors were metal as well, though they had dimples in it going up to give traction. The walls were a darker blue, but still bright enough and glossy that you didn't feel closed in. I had a large sign hanging over the counter for the prices, waiting to be filled up. I walked through and was thrilled to see how well the place came together. My old partner had even allowed me to prepare some meat ahead of time, which would be delivered in the week. I walked up to my apartment and sat down on my couch.

I pulled out my laptop and started typing up a hiring sign, stating that I would hire poleepkwa and human alike at the same wages. Happy with my sign I printed it off and grabbed tape, posting it on the front window of the store. Happy with that I made sure the door was unlocked and the bell over the door was working before I grabbed some cleaning supplies and started scrubbing down every display case and kitchen surfaces to start. When I was halfway through cleaning the display cases I heard a bell and looked up. I saw one of the weirdest things to ever walk into a butchers shop…a hippie.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked, placing my supplies down.

"Yeah, man. I saw this sign there….you hiring?" The man said, causing me to resist banging my head against something….did he not get the "Now Hiring" sign?

"Yes I am hiring. Are you interested in applying?" I said, trying to remain professional.

"Yeah man. I love the animal's man. They die, so like, we can live. It's like, the circle of life or something!" The man said…I silently chuckled.

"So what are you skilled in, I could use help lifting things, seasoning and cooking some of the meats, running the register. Also, can you speak the poleepkwa language?" I said, grabbing a pen and some paper to write everything down.

"Yeah man, I can do that. I can work the money thing, slice the meat stuff to man. I can even help you lift stuff." I nodded and wrote it down….well, a cleaner version of it.

"Ok, so what is your name?" I asked, looking at the man. He had longer brown hair that was pulled back with a color ribbon on his head, with a tie-died shirt and bell-bottom jeans…he was a sight to see here.

"My name is Reggie, man….Reggie Falcon." I raised my eyebrows at this and just wrote it down. I then explained to him the pay and work hours, break times, etc. Well, ok, I more just handed him a sheet with the info I had typed up. Honestly, I just didn't want to be called man constantly.

"You will get a trial period, if you do well then I will keep you." I said, shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Thanks man, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, I need you to come in at 6am to start unloading the shipments." He nodded.

"Ok man, I will be there. See ya then man…" He then just waved and walked out. Day one and it was already interesting… I laughed softly at the entire encounter and went back to cleaning everything. I put away the supplies for cleaning when I was done. I went over and grabbed a soda from the cooler for selling drinks, having placed my own in until tomorrow. I leaned against the front window, where I had added padding so you can sit in front of it. I looked over my work happily. I glanced over when I heard the door open next to me and smiled when I saw a cute little poleepkwa peek his head in and look over to me.

"Hi there sweetie." I said, smiling softly. The little one walked over to me, he was around 3 feet tall and was a very dark blue.

"Hello pretty lady, I saw you there, my daddy was talking about seeing if you would hire him, I couldn't understand why he just didn't come in, So I did, you are very pretty lady, you have pretty hair." I paused for a second in my drinking…that was one sentence said in a rush of clicks and varying pitches. Once I processed everything I smiled.

"Thank you sweetie. If your dad could do the work then I would hire him. Where is he?" I asked, smiling softly as he pointed over to a tall poleepkwa who entered quickly and quickly pulled the little one to him. He was around 7'5" tall and a sky blue, with darker highlights. I smiled softly at him. "Your son here told me you wanted to apply here, do you?" I asked as kindly as possible. I knew that few people wanted poleepkwa working for them, most still being hateful if they had to work with them. They may ignore them when they had passed them on the street, but handling food and in tight quarters normally not so much. It seemed they were only accepted if they were only walking by with looming guards.

The large…let's just call him a man, nodded hesitantly, "Do you hire…my kind." He asked. I just nodded.

"Sure, let's go upstairs so we can talk about what it entails, you little one looks like he is bored." I stated, motioning to the child as he made faces in the reflective surface. The man gave a weak 'smile', or what I assume was a smile. At his acknowledgement I led them both up the stairs behind the counter to my house. I let them sit on my sleek grey couch and gave them each a soda. "So let's start with what your name is." I stated, sitting down on my overstuffed chair.

"My name is Blake Martin." He clicked out, pulling his child back to him since he tried to explore again.

I smiled softly, "And what is the name of the little one here?"

The child clicked unsure at his father waiting for the ok, I smiled from the soft nudge of encouragement to the boy who turned to me and with a small amount of shyness chirped out, and "I'm Dylan! What's that pretty lady?" He pointed to an iPad sitting on my coffee table. I picked it up and motioned him to come over to me, which he did timidly.

"This, "I said, "Is an iPad. You touch the screen to use it. Would you like to play a game on it while me and your Dad talk?" I located a simple and fun game and handed it to him. He looked at me in awe.

"I can use this? Really?" He chirped out excitedly.

"Yes, really." I said, and quickly showed him how to play the game…which was ironically based on a space ship. The child drifted over to a grey overstuffed chair and made himself comfortable, completely immersing himself in it. Seeing that the boy was satisfied I looked back at the father who was staring at me strangely. "What?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was looking at me like I had grew another head.

"You are…treating my son like you would a human child…and trusting him. No one has ever done that." He stated, I think he was trying to explain himself without coming off as ungrateful. I smiled softly and glanced at the child who was intently trying to fight on a spaceship, killing off infected humans. I chuckled at the thought of the irony in it which earned me a strange look. I waved it off.

"I see no reason not to. You are people, you are just different. What I don't get is why you guys are treated like you are nothing but an annoyance. You guys came here in a highly advanced space ship, which makes you guys extremely superior to us. Anyway, the job entails handling money, lifting up meat, cleaning surfaces, helping prepare the products with my instruction, and other such tasks. Is that acceptable?" I asked, I continued when I got a curt nod from him, "I will need you to work Monday through Friday most of the time. Working weekends if you want to, you may get days off when you have built up vacation time and for any holidays that your people celebrate. Hours will vary, roughly 6am to 6pm, though often there will be switches that I will state earlier rarely, but sometimes you may get off earlier or later. Is this acceptable?" I asked and waited for a response.

"That is…more than acceptable. What is the pay if I may ask?" He said tentitively. I smiled.

"Well, the pay is 60 Rand an hour. I hope that is acceptable to you." I stated.

"That is…wonderful." He said. I think I broke him; he was having problems composing words.

"Great! You're hired! When can you start?" I said extending my hand for him to shake to seal the deal.

He shook my hand with a strong grip, careful not to injure me. "I can start as soon as you please." He said.

"Well, I need you to work this weekend. I am getting my initial shipment in and need everything done in two days. Since I have you here if you know 2 or 3 more people who wouldn't mind working this weekend I can pay them for 2,000 Rand a piece for the two days. I may even hire one of them after that if they would like. So…know anyone?" I said with a smile and I think I may have also showed a little desperation. It would be really hard to do all of that unloading and setting up without more help, it was a lot to do.

"2,000? I know three people who could use the money badly. I don't think I would be able to go and bring them back so you can meet them beforehand though…" He said and my smile grew.

"It's fine. You guys need to arrive at 6am, no reason to arrive earlier since they won't be delivering until 7, but I do want to get to know everyone more then. You can fill out the necessary papers then to. You have a place for Dylan to stay while you are working?" I asked wanting the child to be watched when his dad was gone.

"Yes, he stays with the other children with a caretaker of ours." I nodded in understanding and looked at the time. It was nearly 7pm now, time for them to be going and getting home.

"Ok, well, bring them with you tomorrow then. It's getting late, and I am sure you guys need to be getting back, you don't need MNU freakin' out because you guys are out late. Oh, and please lock the door on your way out." He nodded and got up. I turned to the little one, "Ok Dylan, you need to go back home now. Ok, Kiddo?" The little one chirped an agreement that had me smiling softly as he handed me back my iPad.

"Farewell Kichi, I will see you with the others tomorrow." Blake clicked before showing himself out with Dylan trailing behind happily.

I sat on the couch they just left and decided to make dinner. I pulled my clothes off so I could clean them and tossed them in the washer, going to cook a pasta dish for dinner in nothing but my bra and underwear. I sat down at the island I had on a stool and ate my mood quietly, reflecting on my first day. Was it really the first night I was spending here? I shrugged….and it wasn't mentally. Finished with my eating I got up and cleaned my dishes. It was almost 8pm, so I laid out on my couch and began channel surfing before ending up on show that was about helping less fortunate people. I tuned out and watched that for a good two hours before walking to my bed that was designed to be on the floor (all very modern) and fell asleep after checking the alarm clock. I was tired and my mind didn't have time to start racing over the day like it normally did.

Waking up to the loudest alarm clock ever just had me rolling over in and automatic reaction and turning it off with a slam. I groaned and glanced at the clock.

"Fucking 4:00am…Why god? Why?" I cried out…what can I say; I love theatrics…even alone.

After realizing that crying out in despair wasn't going to help I decided to get up and began looking through my clothes in the closet in next to nothing.

"T-Shirt? No, to heavy. How about that top…wait, to showy…Guess I can go with this tank…and…these short-shorts…" I mumbled to myself, slipping on the black top and blue jean shorts that just barely covered my ass. I chose clothes that would be easy to do a lot of work in. I slid on some flip-flops and went and put on my make-up and straightened my hair out before I walked out to my kitchen. I grabbed some eggs and scrambled them before eating my food with some juice before I went and cleaned up the house some.

I glanced down at my delicate watch, "5am? Seriously? That's it…COME ON! I fail at timing shit!" I yelled out and stared up at the ceiling. "Ugh…" I groaned, "Guess I will go and start setting things up." I grabbed my laptop and walked down my stairs before opening the computer. I searched around until I came to an American country radio station and turned the volume up. "Mind as well make this shit tolerable."

I began swaying to the music and organizing trays with labels in the large display cases. I didn't pay attention to anything around me anymore and just started to enjoy the music, breaking out in random dancing when a good song came on.

_**Blake's P.O.V.:**_

I had dropped off my little one when I had ran into Christopher Johnson, my best friend who raised his son with mine.

"Hello Christopher, ready to go and meet my new employer?" I said to him.

"Ready as possible, let's just hope she doesn't choose not to pay us like some of the others have done. Paul and Cade should be her shortly." He stated with a doubtful sound. I had good feelings about the odd woman.

"I think she will follow through, when you see her you will see she is…different. I haven't seen a woman like her before." I stated, remembering how odd her hair was. We stood there in silence waiting for our friends to come. They were a happily partnered couple….who just happened to show up. I glanced up at the clock, "Well, let's go. By the time we get there it will be 5:30, a bit early but hopeful she won't mind." Our small group nodded their heads and we began walking.

"Do you really think she won't mind that we are early? So many of these humans treat us like scum." Paul said, glancing at the MNU agents along the walls.

I just went with how I felt, "She is different. She let Dylan play with an expensive piece of their technology even because he was bored. She just handed it to him; she even gave us drinks as we talked. And once you see her you will see, she is different." I said, confident and not at the same time. They were taking my word, and I was following a feeling that I felt strongly. I received skeptical looks and they were silent for the rest of the trip. Even passing through the checkpoint for weapons was done in silence. With sun starting to rise we stopped in front of the lit up store.

"Kichi's?" Christopher said, looking at the store. It really did seem out of place with its surrounding shops.

"This is the place." I said, looking at the window and seeing an odd sight. Kichi was dancing around to music. It was pleasing to the eye; I assumed it was to entice a partner with their body and movement. (AN: Look at the music video for Country Girl by Luke Bryan for the style of dancing I am talking about, the country but flashy and also the following lyrics following)

"That blue-haired girl that is dancing around is your new boss?" Paul clicked roughly. I couldn't help but appear a little amused.

"That would be her…." I said, all of us watching her dance enticingly. Music trickled out from the closed door.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees<br>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek  
>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels<br>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

She shook it alright, her body constantly moving to the music. "We should tell her we are here." Christopher said….oh Christopher…why couldn't I enjoy that view just a bit longer. Not many humans were appealing to me with looks but she certainly was. Of course I wouldn't say this because I would just be scolded by my dear friend.

"I suppose." I chose to say, before tapping on the door. She danced her way over to the door and opened it up, motioning for us to enter while she danced around still. We looked at each other before following her in and just stood there awkwardly. She stopped dancing once the music ended.

_**Kichi's P.O.V.:**_

"Sorry, really liked that song." I said and glanced at my watch, not really caring they saw me dancing without restraint. "Oh, you guys are early!" I said…and quickly thought it sounded stupid to say. "Oh well. So….my name is Kichi…which you probably noticed from the sign…which makes me sound like an idiot. Which I probably am…or not… I don't know. Yeah…so…hi." I stumbled out, not knowing what to say and making myself look like a fool. I looked at the new comers. One of the poleepkwa was yellowish, another was reddish, and another was a light blue. We had full colors going on here.

The red one stepped forward slightly, "I am Christopher, this is Paul," He said motioning to the yellow one, "And this is Blake." He said motioning to the brown one. I smiled largely, names to the faces!

"Greetings! Come on, I am sure you guys haven't ate yet, so let's go up and get you guys some food and I can get to know you guys." I then walked over to the stairs and waved for them to follow before walking up.

I think the delay may have been from my unusual approach to them…oh well. I walked over to my kitchen and started looking through my fridge for food. I smiled when I heard them all standing in my living room. "So are scrambled eggs fine with you guys?" I heard a murmured 'Yes' from one of them and began pulling out the eggs and grabbing the dishes. I looked over at them and nearly laughed at how awkward they looked. "You guys can sit on the couch or chairs and watch television or something while I make this." I said, motion to everything. I walked over to the remote and turned the T.V. on before handing the remote to Blake to use. When I saw them slowly sit down...with lots of looking back at me, I went back over to my supplies and started the process of breaking the eggs. I was almost done when the channel was switched to news.

"Today, we are discussing MNU. Spinner of lies? Or teller of truths? MNU says they have poleepkwa best interests at heart. The question is do we believe them?" A reporter stated standing in front of the MNU headquarters. I snorted in laughter at the comments.

The red one turned to me, "What do you think of this matter Kichi?" he said in a not-so-subtle hint in trying to understand my views.

I trashed the empty shells and wiped my hands off. "I think that MNU doesn't understand the concept of truth. Their name should go hand in hand with the word lie." I said with a shake of my head. I started beating the eggs and adding some spice before pouring the mix into a large pan. I turned slightly when Christopher spoke again.

"That is a very…enlightened view. Why do you think that?" He was again, trying to figure how I stand.

I stirred the eggs, "Well, you guys came in a space ship, right?" I looked over to him and got a nod, "Well, that instantly outranks us in intelligence. I mean, we just barely understand how to travel short-distance in space, never mind from one habitable planet to another. We aren't even close to understanding that. MNU would have us believe you are all idiots, that we know more. That is obviously not true." I stated, finishing up cooking the eggs and taking them off the heat.

The reporter on the television gave an MNU official the microphone, "We have spent years to heal and help these people. If it wasn't for us they wouldn't be alive, yet how do they show their appreciation? By attacking us, forcing us to employ more and more soldiers to keep them safe from themselves! Their thanks for their safety? Attacking us. Killing our men. Ripping them limb from limb!" He ranted.

I snorted, "Yeah; that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them." I said shaking my head and serving the eggs to my guests. (AN: Kudos to those who know where that line actually came from originally.) I got weird looks from my guests. "What? It's true." I said and sat down next to Blake. They looked at each other, causing me to become nervous. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Um…is everything fine here? What?" I questioned nervously, I hate not knowing what is going on. This seemed to make them react as motion resumed.

Christopher spoke up, "We have never dealt with a person like you before. It caught us off-guard." He clicked out as they began eating as polite as they could with their mouths.

I smiled broadly, "I aim to be as unusual as possible, so thank you!" I said happily and dug into my food. The rest of the breakfast passed in silence over the television which switched to news on pop culture. I silently cleaned up their plates as they watched the television.

"Enjoying the news?" I asked as I stood to the side ready to go meet Reggie.

"Humans are…unique." Blake said unsure.

"Strange is more accurate. Obsessing over a woman because she can sing or a man because he can hit high notes. Caring what clothes they wear. You are a race of idiots." Paul said bluntly.

"Both are correct, come on! Need to meet your co-worker!" I said before bounding down the steps. Reggie was just about to knock on it when I motioned for him to enter. He entered and stared at the poleepkwa.

"Whoa man, they're aliens! Never dealt with any of them before." Reggie said with a smile. I laughed.

"Yup, they are a pleasant bunch!" I said before running through who would be arriving with deliveries and when. Before I knew it the store was filled and it was time for dinner. Lunch was a small affair with me delivering chicken and rice to each that ate it when they could. We all stood behind the counter of the store looking over our work.

"Nice job! I really appreciate it. Let's get you paid quick so you can get home, pick up your little ones, etc." I said happily before running upstairs to access my money stash. I counted out each bundle before taking the stairs two at a time coming back down. I handed a cash bundle to each, feeling it was only fair to pay them all the entire amount now with all the labor they did.

"That should do it guys! Thank you so much!" I said happily looking up at the poleepkwa mostly. They all nodded, but the poleepkwa looked shocked.

"What?" I asked nervously. "Did I count wrong?" I said. I thought I had counted each correctly.

"No. We are just surprised a human paid us real wages." Christopher clicked out.

"Yes, they normally decide that us bottom feeders don't deserve the money, though they themselves normally don't deserve anything." Paul said bluntly.

"That is wrong man; we are all the same in spirit. Thanks for the cash man; I can buy some needed stuff now. Haven't bought things in a long time." The hippie said which caused me to shake my head.

"Spirit is a good thing we have in common. Of course I paid real wages! I worked you past your exoskeleton!" I said with a smile.

"Now go! I will see you Reggie and Blake tomorrow! It was a pleasure meeting you Christopher and Paul. If I can afford to take more people on soon I will have Blake tell you I am looking. You guys were all great workers, this could have taken days but you got it done in no time at all!" I said.

"Thank you." Christopher and Paul said in unison before a goodbye was said and they departed.

"Bye man." Reggie said before going out the door bobbing his head to music only he could hear. Blake stood there awkwardly again, his smaller limbs fidgeting.

"I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for giving my friends honest pay, we normally are laughed at when it comes to pay time. I need to go get my young one now. Thanks to your pay he can eat well now." Blake said.

"You're welcome. What does he like for meats?" I asked a plan forming in my head.

"He likes raw goat mostly, but it is expensive." Blake said looking at me questioningly. I smiled and went over the fridge and grabbed two pounds of goat meat and put it in a bag before walking over to Blake and handing them to him. He stood there looking at it. I moved it a bit trying to show I wanted him to take it.

"Here, from me to you. One for each of you guys. Consider it a 'thank you' for getting me such hard workers." I said as he finally took it. He looked at it unsure.

"Thank you. You really are unusual. I like it." He said and I smiled a large grin.

"Thanks! Now go, I am sure Dylan is hungry!" I said with a small laugh and he gave me his version of a smile before he softly clicked 'goodbye' and left.

I walked over to the door and locked it before walking up into my apartment. I quickly made a simple sandwich and ate it before I went over and collapsed in my bed.

"This will be interesting…." I muttered before shrugging out of my clothes lazily and sliding under my covers. I quickly set my alarm clock before I drifted off into blissful nothingness.

THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Please Review, I really do appreciate it. I am unsure on how this story is going to go, I just felt an urge to right a D9 fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
